Hearless
by Shooting.starling
Summary: It is Simon Snows's Fifth year at Watford School of Magicks. Simon can't get his roommate Baz out of his head, not in a goodway at first. When his ride doesn't show up a strange new teacher at Watford offers him a ride. Who is this new teacher and what will happen with Simon and Baz?


**This is a fanfiction based off the book _Carry on_ by _Rainbow Rowell_, these characters belong to _Rainbow Rowell_ except a few that I created. I hope you enjoy my take on this wonderful and amazing story of self discovery and love. I hope I did this book justice.**

_Simon_

My name is Simon Snow. I am a fifth year at Watford School of Magicks. Today is my first day back at Watford. I am currently on the train that will take me back to school for the rest of the year. I would love to talk about how excited I am to go back to school and see my friends Penelope and Agatha.

But I can't help but think about my roommate.

Baz.

God I hate him so much.

But I'm sure the feeling is mutual, I swear he came out of the womb hating me. He has been plotting against me since the first year. He is absolutely evil, everything about him is evil, his family is evil, he even looks evil. His pale skin and long black hair, when he slicks it back you can see his widows peak (again evil).

But this year I am determined to not let him ruin my year. No, this year Baz won't get the upper hand.

My first step to not letting Baz ruin my year is stop thinking about him. So I sit back in my seat and look at my surroundings

I look around the train cart. In the seat directly in front of me there is a old looking man sleeping, his face was shrivelled and through his open I could see he was missing most of his teeth were missing. Every once in a while he would breathe out heavily through his nose and a bit of snot would come out. _Ew._

Okay, so my plan to stop thinking about Baz isn't going exactly according to plan.

"We will now be arriving to our last stop, please prepare to disembark" I heard the conductor announce through the speaker. _Finally._

When I get off the train I look around for the familiar sign with _Simon Snow _written on it held by the chauffer that is supposed to bring me to Watford.

But I don't see it.

Usually it's in plain sight, I usually see it right when I get off the train. I look around some more and I still don't spot it.

I convince myself that they are probably just late, it is absolutely possible that they got stuck in traffic or just lost track of time. I sit down on one of the wooden park benches outside of the train station.

I wonder if Penny is at Watford yet. She might be. She likes to get to school early like me, though her reasoning is that she goes there early so she can get a head star on every one. Penelope has always been good at magic, or I guess it's just that she has a lot of magic. I'm still confused about how it works, even though I've been in this world of magic for five year already. Though maybe that isn't how it works because I have a lot of magic (considering I'm "The chosen one) but I've always been bad at magic. That's one of the things Baz has always been better than me at. Baz comes from a very powerful family of magicians, _The Pitch Family_. Baz's mum even used to be head master at Watford, before The Mage took over.

With Baz's face in my mind, I slowly fall asleep into the park bench.

Suddenly, I wake up to a the smell of smoke, at first I think _Fire_ but then I smell he faint smell of Tobacco.

"Ah, good you're awake," the voice is raspy. I open my eyes and see a puff of smoke, it stings my eyes but it quickly fades away. The notice that he person smoking is nonother than the sleeping old man on the train. His eyes are dark blue almost black and covered in wrinkles making them look very small.

"Simon Snow, wasn't it? Sorry 'bout the smoke didn't know how else to wake ye up"

"Who are you?!" I mumble the spell to pull out my sword, if this man knows my name he must be a magician.

"New teacher at Watford School of Magicks, the names Chester, though people normally call me Chess."

"New teacher-?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching Magic history, anyway I noticed you ain't have a ride so I thought I'd give ya a lift," he said as he gestured to the car parked rather illegally on the side of the road.

"Oh I'm actually waiting for a ride," I said then added quickly, "thank you, sir."

"Kid, ya've been waiting for that ride for hours, I doubt anyone is coming anymore," he said as he took another puff of his cigarette.

Hours? Had I been sleeping for hours? I guess I didn't get much sleep last night, so it was possible.

"So what is it kid you want a ride or not?"

I guess I should take the offer, other wise I'll just be stuck at this train station waiting for my non-existent ride to never come. Besides, he says he's a teacher I think I can trust him. I mean, what else can I do.

"A-alright sir. Thank you." He nodded and pressed a button on his key which made the car lights blink, presumably indicating the car opening.

"And put that sword away will you? It kinda freaks me out," he said glancing at my sword.

Oh right I forgot I had that out. I put my sword away and open the passenger car door.

The car smells new, I assume it's a rental since Chester was on the train. I sit in the car seat.

He sits down in the driver seat and starts the car

"Buckle up kid."


End file.
